


Mastering Potions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt #307: Half-Blood Prince.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #307: Half-Blood Prince.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mastering Potions

~

“I’m not him anymore.” 

Harry looked up. “Hm?”

Severus nodded at the scorched book Harry held. “Isn’t that the Half-Blood Prince’s potions book?” 

“Guess it’s obvious.” Harry stroked the surface. “And you _are_ him. You’re him _and_ you’re you.” 

“Hm.” Severus sat down beside him. “Perhaps. What are you doing with this old thing, anyway?” 

“I’ve been thinking. This book helped me master potions. I think it could help others, too.” 

“You want to write a potions book?” 

“No, I want _you_ to write it.” 

Severus snorted. “Who’d purchase it?” 

“I think you’d be surprised. Think about it?” 

“Very well.” 

~

“Told you,” Harry said. 

Severus, eyeing the queue waiting to purchase his new text, inclined his head. “Surprising.” 

“Not to me.”

“Humph.” Severus scowled at the poster Flourish and Blott’s had displayed in its window. “This feels uncomfortably like the way Lockhart promoted _his_ books.” 

Harry snorted. “You’re nothing like Lockhart.” 

Severus smirked. “So I shouldn’t give you _detention_ tonight to make you help me sign books?”  
Harry grinned. “I’m fine with detention,” he murmured. “But I’d rather we do something else than sign copies of the Half-Blood Prince’s potions book.” 

“Perhaps fame isn’t too bad,” Severus purred. 

~


End file.
